


Sight for Sore Eyes

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-18
Updated: 2003-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: "Behold my Inner Eye!"





	Sight for Sore Eyes

Hermione, having snuck away for a quick coffee, was somewhat surprised to find Sybill Trelawney in the middle of the staff room, wearing only a pair of large, dangling, glittery earrings and loudly proclaiming "Behold my Inner Eye!"

This was as nothing to her surprise when Sybill literally leapt across the room, grabbed a hold of the front of her robes, and kissed her on the lips.

Hard.

With _tongue_.

"Professor Trelawney!" cried Hermione the second she managed to squirm free.

"Ah," sighed Sybill happily. "Hermione, my little firecracker! I knew you'd come for me."

"I came for coffee!"

"A caffeine fetish is no-one's friend," tutted Sybill 

"Honestly, Professor," said Hermione, trying to ignore the way Sybill was rather suggestively licking her lips, "this really isn't appropriate -- oh, for Pete's sake, could you please put some clothes on?"

Sybill shook her head decisively, announcing "It is our solemn duty to reveal our inner beauty to the world." Her earrings chimed in atonal accompaniment.

"I'm sure it is," said Hermione, "but it's rather hard to concentrate with you all..." She waved a hand vaguely. "Hanging out."

"Nonsense!" proclaimed Sybill. "I have the body of nineteen year old."

"I can see that," Hermione said, looking down. "And why do you have Lavender Brown bound and gagged, exactly?"

"The ties of fate surround us all," mused Sybill. "Endless and fruitless are our struggles with the fetters of destiny." She nudged Lavender with her foot. "Struggle, little puppet! Struggle, I say!"

Lavender gave a little shimmy-wiggle.

_Bouncy_ , thought Hermione, then mentally slapped herself.

"I always knew we should be together," murmured Sybill, standing exactly too close, "ever since you walked out of my class."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Hermione, vaguely noticing that Sybill was wearing a not unpleasant, oddly apply perfume. "You knew we should be together because I left?"

"Of course," said Sybill, walking around Hermione, trailing a hand behind her. "Clearly you were moving away from me on an educational level so that you could move towards me on a more intimate, emotional level. As it is above, so it is below."

Sybill's hand squeeze Hermione's bottom, causing the younger woman to squeak and jump away.

"The truth has moved you!" exclaimed Sybill.

From the relative safety of cowering behind an armchair, Hermione said, "I think it's probable all the incense in your chambers has clogged up your brain."

Sybill considered this, slinking across the room. "Perhaps," she suggested, climbing into the armchair, "you should open my window and give my room a good cleaning."

She draped herself over the back of the chair, causing Hermione to jump backwards and bang herself on the wall. "Hermione, my dearest, you need to open yourself to the Sight. To allow yourself to appreciate the deep vibrations that move the world."

"Vibrations?" managed Hermione. The back of the armchair was surprisingly well positioned and she was having trouble concentrating.

"One must consider the nuances in Divination," explained Sybill calmly.

_Nipples_ , thought Hermione wildly.

"One starts off slow and small, and then works up to speed," whispered Sybill, throatily. "You must, of course, take into account our Numerology," 

"Must I?" squeaked Hermione.

"You, for instance, are a 6." said Sybill. "I am a 9. You can see how we should be put together."

"I'm trying not to," admitted Hermione.

"One must also take into account the symbology," added Sybill, sliding around the armchair, treating Hermione to a rather impressive view of her arse, and waved her wand at a nearby wardrobe, which swung happily open and, for some reason, dumped snow on the carpet. "Wait, wrong piece of furniture," muttered Sybill. "Hold on a moment."

Hermione occupied herself not thinking about where Sybill had kept her wand.

"Here we go," said Sybill, finally. "As students of the delicate art of penetrating the veiled mysteries, we are of course aware of the significance of appearance."

Hermione stared.

She stared some more.

"That's a very... interestingly shaped candle."

~

Hermione's eyes snapped open in the darkness. 

"Oh, thank Merlin!" She gave a long, relieved sigh. "I have got to stop eating cheese before I got to bed."

"That's right, dear," mumbled Sybill sleepily from the next pillow.

Hermione blinked, sighed again, rolled over, and went back to sleep.


End file.
